galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shocker Greeed
The Shocker Greeed appeared in 2011 movie called OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders. The Shocker Greeed (ショッカーグリード Shokkā Gurīdo) was an eagle-like Greeed created by Shocker through a modified Core Medal known as the Shocker Medal and a Cell Medal Ankh accidentally left behind in the past when he and Eiji Hino were helping out the Taros and Kamen Rider New Den-O fight three Mole Imagin. A Shocker Combatant found the Cell Medal and presented it to his superiors where they used it to create the Shocker Greeed. Shocker, in their many attempts at rising to power, discovered the Core Medals from 800 years ago, and modified one of the 10th Medals to become the Shocker Medal. However, Shocker was unable to make anything from it, as, despite their efforts, no Cell Medals were ever found in the original timeline. But when a Cell Medal was dropped by Ankh when he followed New Den-O back to 1971, in an attempt to get the other Greeed's Core Medals without a fight, this all changed. A Shocker Combatman finds the Cell Medal and presents it to General Black, who in turn presents it to the Great Leader. The Great Leader lets the Shocker Medal absorb the Cell Medal, and the Shocker Greeed is born. ﻿After its creation, Shocker sent it's new Greeed into the field where it defeats Kamen Riders 1 and 2 and brings them back to Shocker, who finally finish the brainwashing process they started on the Double Riders so long ago. With the two strongest soldiers they ever created now totally obedient, they move forward with their plans to rule the world. The Shocker Greeed assists as Shocker takes over most of the world. When OOO and New Den-O are captured and stripped of their Rider Belts, the Shocker Greeed comes out of hiding for the first time in the present, as Shocker sees this as the solidification of their power. When the Junior Kamen Rider Squad, a group of children who went with Den-O and saw the good things done by Riders, rush the stage to return the OOO Driver to Eiji, the Shocker Greeed fights back without prejudice. The crowd joins in to try and help, but stop when the voices of the Double Riders ring out and tell them to stop. The Shocker Greeed, thinking them brainwashed, relaxes and is confident that they will help and Shocker will become the new definition of justice. However, when Kamen Rider OOO and Kamen Rider New Den-O attempted to prevent its creation by traveling to the past, it caused a time paradox. One of the boys, Naoki, is left in the past but grows up to join Shocker as a brilliant scientist. However, seeing his chance at last, he undoes the brainwashing when Eiji and Kotaro are about to be executed. He undoes the Double Riders' brainwashing and allows them to fight back in the present day. So, the Riders laugh in his face, and attack to get Eiji his Driver back, assembling together all the main Riders of both the Showa and Heisei eras through the power of people's memories. Ichigo and Nigo take on the Shocker Greeed in a final rematch, destroying the Greeed with a Rider Double Kick. The Shocker Greeed calls out the traditional Shocker "Banzai!", and explodes, Ankh taking its Medal at last. He presents it to Eiji to use in conjunction with the Imagin Medal created from Momotaros, to fight the Great Leader as OOO Tamashii Combo. However, once the Riders win, the Medal dissolves forever. The Shocker Greeed reappears in the living world as part of Badan. In the beginning of the final battle, the Shocker Greeed is seen fighting against Kamen Rider ZX, and losing to him. It doesn't reappear in later scenes of the movie, so it was presumably destroyed by ZX. The Shocker Greeed was part of the endlessly reviving army of Shocker in the amusement park Game World. Emerging as a result of Kuroto Dan's plot to revive himself, they would persistently attack, no matter how many times defeated, the Kamen Riders he had gathered for this purpose. Once the Game World was destroyed by Kazuma Kenzaki's Joker Undead power, the Shocker army was assembled one last time under Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer and Totema, but was ultimately wiped out by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 and the second Kamen Sentai Gorider. Powers and Abilities The Shocker Greeed is one of the most powerful kaijin in the Kamen Rider series, overpowering several Kamen Riders where the other Shocker kaijin eventually met their fates. As a Greeed created by an unidentified 10th Core Medal, it is much more powerful than the average incomplete Greeed. It has the ability to fly and shoot projectile attacks out of its fingers. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Flying Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Hideo Ishikawa Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2011 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Super Sentai Universe